Battle Bus (Character)
Appearances * Fortnite: Battle Royale (Released on the 25th of July 2017) * Cyberlife Bus IV & Knuckles (Released on the 30th of August 2018) * Cyberlife Bus V: Army of Taxis (Released on the 23rd of September 2018) Info The Battle Bus first appears in the video game Fortnite. In it, he transports people to an island where they fight to the death using weapons. He has a hot air balloon attached to him, which allows him to fly. He later appeared in Cyberlife Bus IV & Knuckles, where he helped Knuckles and CU take down Knuckles's Evil Twin, Buckles. He also appears in Cyberlife Bus V: Army of Taxis. Role in Cyberlife Bus IV: & Knuckles The Battle Bus is sent by the organization which sends people to kill each other in an island (Organization name unknown) to stop Thanos Car from obtaining all the infinity tires. The Battle Bus fails, and Thanos Car kills half of all Cyberlife Buses. One of the killed Cyberlife Buses was Cyberlife Bus 7, Cyberlife Bus 8's sister and Cyberlife Bus's wife, who died right in front of him. The Battle Bus was disappointed with himself and furious at Thanos Car. He went on a mission to kill Thanos Car, and during it, he met the CU (excluding Cyberlife Bus 8, who stayed at home mourning for CB 7), who also wanted to kill Thanos Car. CU had teamed up with Knuckles from Naruto, and the Battle Bus decided to join them. Knuckles said he knew where Thanos Car was, so the Battle Bus and CU followed him. The Battle Bus, Knuckles and CU arrived at a farm where Knuckles said Thanos Car was. Knuckles told them he had a plan to destroy Thanos Car's infinity bus, which held all the infinity tires, and after this they could kill Thanos Car as he would have no powers. But first, he needed the Battle Bus and CU to attack Thanos Car as a distraction. The Battle Bus and CU attacked Thanos Car. They fought for a little bit, but Thanos Car was winning. They were waiting for Knuckles to destroy the infinity bus. However, instead of destroying the infinity bus, Knuckles jumped right next to Thanos Car. Using the infinity vehicle, Thanos Car made the Battle Bus and CU unable to move, as they looked at Knuckles in confusion. Then Knuckles yelled "You thought i was Knuckles, but it was me, Buckles!" as a reference to the "It was me, Dio" meme https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/it-was-me-dio Upon revealing his true identity, Buckles's eyes turned from blue to red and he grinned, showing his sharp evil teeth as he said "Nothing personnel, kid" Buckles revealed that he helped Thanos Car obtain the infinity tires. After this, he took the infinity bus from Thanos Car, and killed Thanos Car with it, shooting a laser at him. He followed this by saying "And i did it so i could use it myself! Haha, goteem" As Buckles was monologuing, the Battle Bus slowly started floating up using his hot air balloon, but Buckles was too into his monologue to notice. Cyberlife Bus noticed what the Battle Bus was doing and told Buckles to look what was behind him, allowing the Battle Bus to fully fly away. Buckles didn't notice, as he only paid attention to the 6 members of Cyberlife United. Buckles explained that with the infinity vehicle he could take over the world, captured the 6 of them and locked them in a barn at the farm. Whilst Cyberlife United was working for Buckles, being forced to do what he says, the Battle Bus grouped up with the real Knuckles, Cyberlife Train, Dumpster Truck, Car Wreck, Cyberlife Bus 8 who got herself together and Cyberlife Truck to free the other 6 members of Cyberlife United. (This is not seen in the game as the game is through Cyberlife Bus's point of view when he is being forced to work for Buckles at the barn) One night, the Battle Bus, Knuckles, and Cyberlife Truck arrived at the barn where CU was being kept. They cut a hole in the wall and broke them out. However, Buckles heard them and started shooting lasers at them as they ran and drove through a forest that surrounded the barn, trying to escape Buckles. After a long chase, Cyberlife Bus came across a horde of Ugandan Knuckleses. He quickly told them that Buckles attacked the queen and does not know de way. They started spitting at and attacking Buckles, allowing CU, the Battle Bus, Cyberlife Truck and Knuckles to escape. Near the end of the game after CU and Knuckles saved the president from Buckles and had other encounters with him, the Battle Bus helped CU and Knuckles obtain and destroy the infinity bus. He challenged Buckles to a Minecraft Hunger Games fight and if he won, Buckles would have to give the infinity bus to him. If he lost, he would have to kill Cyberlife Bus. Buckles was confident in his gaming skills and accepted the Battle Bus's challenge. He however didn't know that the person driving the Battle Bus was Ninja, a twitch streamer known for his skilled Minecraft Hunger Games gameplay. The Battle Bus won the Minecraft Hunger Games match, and Buckles reluctantly started handing the infinity bus over. However, he stopped and instead attacked the Battle Bus. CU and Knuckles had seen this coming, and had been watching them play from a distance, which Buckles didn't know about. They jumped behind Buckles and Cyberlife Bus greeted him by saying "Hello There" as a reference to the quote from Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith which became famous due to the subreddit r/prequelmemes. Buckles was surprised by CU's and Knuckles's ambush, allowing the Battle Bus to quickly grab the infinity bus. He destroyed the infinity bus, finally granting him his true revenge against Thanos Car. Destroying the infinity bus caused an explosion which knocked out all the vehicles, including the battle bus, which only left Knuckles and Buckles standing, leading to a fist fight which ended with Knuckles killing Buckles. Role in Cyberlife Bus V: Army of Taxis The Battle Bus appears in a battle in the fifth game. He flies over the area where the battle is happening and sends 100 Fortnite fighters to help against the Army of Taxis. He is later caught and killed by the DTA, for knowing about their conspiracy.